1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compost tea, and more particularly to an apparatus for producing compost tea.
2. Description of Related Art
Compost tea refers to a nutrient and microbially enriched solution used in home and commercial agriculture and horticulture environments. The solution has a diversity of uses and applications, ranging from encouraging plant growth to fighting plant pathogens. The solution is generally produced by removing beneficial nutrients and microorganisms from existing compost material and mixing them in water. Once produced, one must use the compost tea within a short period of time to ensure that the beneficial microorganisms which require an aerobic environment, survive until application. Application consists of spraying the compost tea onto the foliage or the soil, depending on the intended use and desired results.
The benefits of compost tea include elimination of the use of commercially produced fertilizers and pesticides that have long-term detrimental effects on the environment. Since the beneficial ingredients of compost tea are naturally occurring, they promote the development of beneficial organisms and insects which naturally control pests while promoting plant growth. Commercially produced pesticides tend to kill both the pests and beneficial organisms and insects. This invention provides an improvement over the prior art equipment for producing compost tea in that the apparatus provides true continuous production of compost tea without re-circulation through the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,090 to Hronek teaches a continuous compost tea production apparatus. However, the device tends to be difficult to load because of hopper location on top of the unit. Additionally, the device does not pre-screen compost to eliminate unwanted materials causing punctures in, and failure of, the screen as these materials get caught between the screen and auger flights. Also, since compost can compact between the screen and all sides of the auger finer compost material must be used to avoid screen damage. Water nozzles positioned on the auger tend to force compost out towards the screen, increasing the chances of clogging and screen failure. The auger angle of inclination also tends to compact compost in the unit leading to clogging and screen failure. These problems increase downtime of the unit and increase maintenance and repair costs.
Accordingly, what is needed is a continuous compost tea production device that reduces maintenance costs and down-time associated with device failure, increases compost tea production, improves ease of operation for users, and provides flexibility in compost tea volume output.